Steve's father's day 2015
by carson34
Summary: Steve enjoys father's day


Author Note: I can't believe that it's Father's day and the means that it's time to write this storyline. I don't know how much word count I will get for this storyline, but hopefully it's a good amount for you all. By the way Happy First day of Summer.

Steve: Married to Mia and father to Sophia.

Mia: Married to Steve and mother to Sophia.

Sophia: Daughter of Steve and Mia

Steve was at work while Mia and Sophia were getting their arts and crafts done for the day. Mia tries to keep this in their schedule everyday, but it doesn't normally happens. Today Mia was planning to go get lunch with her husband and daughter.

"Mommy, I want to go see daddy." Sophia told her mother.

"I know baby. We will be leaving soon okay." Mia told her daughter with a smile as they went back to play with her toys.

Meanwhile, Steve and Danny were catching up with their paperwork. Steve did know that Mia and Sophia were going to come in for lunch and he was looking forward to it. He was not paying attention when his friend came into the room.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny asked his friend.

"Oh. Mia is bringing Sophia for lunch today. I get to spend time with my wife and daughter." Steve said to his friend.

"I am glad." Danny responded to his friend.

Mia and Sophia were just getting to the headquarters when Steve and Danny were still fighting about the new paperwork. Steve did not noticed his wife and child walking into the headquarters.

"Alright stop fighting with each other. There is a child present." Mia joked to her husband and Danny. "Plus, I need to talk to Danny about something."

"What about me?" Steve asked his wife.

"Babe, you get to be my first and last person that I get to talk to everyday." She said before she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Alright." Steve said to his wife.

"Love you." Danny joked to his friend almost getting a smile from him.

"Love you too." Steve joked to his friend.

Danny and Mia walked into Danny's office to talk about Steve's gift. Mia showed him the picture of what they got from Steve and he knew that he would love it.

Sophia was playing with her father with the toys that he kept in his office for her. Steve loves seeing his daughter happy and couldn't wait for another baby to be on the way. He just wanted to talk to Mia about having another child with him.

Danny walked into Steve's office to spend a little bit of time with Sophia. He could not believe that she was almost three years old. He wished that Steve and Mia would hurry up and have another baby, but he knew that they needed to make sure that they were really ready for another child.

"Do you want mommy and daddy to have another baby?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah. I want another baby." She responded to her favorite uncle. "Do you?"

"Yeah but only daddy and mommy get to make that choice." Danny responded to her as Steve and Mia were walking into his office.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mia asked Danny and their daughter.

"nothing." Sophia said to her mom as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father's legs. "I'm hungry."

"Alright we are going to go eat. Danny, I'll be back later on." Steve said to his friend with a smile.

They left the office and headed to lunch. They decided to go to Shrimp Truck where they could eat by the ocean. Steve and Mia watched as Sophia finished her food and then went to go see her favorite uncle. Steve was able to see her from where they were sitting.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Mia said to her husband.

"What about?" Steve asked her.

"Are we going to talk about having another baby?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah. I would love to have another baby with you, but when the time is right. Our daughter needs us to be on the same page and I can't pretend that we are prefect on our marriage right now because we are not. I have not been at home in weeks and we need to fix that before we can have a baby. I have been lying to my team for weeks now that you and I are okay when we are not." Steve responded to her.

"I know and I am sorry. I just found out that..." Mia revealed to her husband as she heard Sophia screaming and there was someone trying to shoot at Mia and Steve. Steve pulled his wife down and cover her with his body.

After the shooting was done, Steve looked up to see that his friend had protected his daughter from the guy. He turned his attention to Mia.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"No. It hurts." She responded causing her husband to check her over to make sure that she was okay. He did not find anything wrong with her.

"What hurts?" Steve asked as someone had called the cops on the shooting and the ambiance had come. The people had walked over there and started to check them over. They got to the hospital where the doctor quickly called her OBYN and told her what happen. Mia knew that she needed to tell her husband first before anyone else told him.

"Steve, I found out that I am pregnant." She revealed.

"We will fix this." Steve said to her. Steve could not believe that he was celebrating his father's day in the hospital.

Author Note: Be sure to check out this account in the next couple of weeks for a new storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you.


End file.
